Two Sides Of a Stone
by FluffyDarkUnicorn
Summary: Most think that Dick Grayson or now known as Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, was an only child. What they didn't know was he had a younger brother.
1. Prologue

Hello Everyone. This will be my first real story on here. I hope you like.

I don't own anything but the plot. The characters belong to their rightful owners. If I did own Danny Phantom we'd be on season 8 by now. Same with Teen Titans.

* * *

Prologue

"Oh that's going to leave a mark" Beast Boy ambled into the main room and flopped down on the couch holding his sore arms.

"For once I agree with the grass stain. Anyways I'll see y'all later, I need to go recharge."

I almost missed Cyborg's hand in the air looking for a high-five as he left the room. Tomorrow was the anniversary of my parent's death.

I sighed and ran a hand through my raven black hair.

"Hey guys I'm going to retire to my room. I'll see you tomorrow."

When I got to my room I took off my mask and placed it on my bedside table. I pulled out the necklace my parents gave me from under my uniform. The beautiful piece of jewelry was half a bird, silver in color, with its wing open. My brother had the other half.

My brother who I haven't seen for 8 years. I told him when we were separated that I would find him again someday.

*Flashback*

After the death of our parents Danny and I huddled together crying. I looked down at the tears streaked face of 7-year-old Danny and softly said:

"Danny. We may be parted from each other but I want you to know I will find you again. We will be together. You and I are the only family we have left. I _promise_ I'll find you again"

*End Flashback*

After that everything was a blur. Up until this year about a month ago I had no idea where he was. But now I found him and I planned the whole last week and was now ready to go get him back.

He'd be with me right now already if every villain hadn't decided that the last month was 'national escape from jail month'. Stupid villains. I just wish they'd learn their lesson the first time!

I grabbed my backpack, put my mask back on and snuck down to the garage. I hopped on my R-cycle and drove off.

On my way I stopped by Wally's (Kid Flash for those who don't know) to switch bikes and change clothes.

"Thanks Wally for helping me."

"No prob. I know how much this means to you. Where you going again?"

"A place called Amity Park." With that said I put my helmet on and raced off to find my brother.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I do have the next chapter typed up for those of you who like this.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! Wow! didn't think id get this much attention! Thanks guys you all made me so happy.

In this story TUE never happened and PP never happened. Danny has his ice powers and some extra you'll have to find out ;).

If there is anything wrong please tell me ill fix it right away. Enjoy!

*I own nothing.*

* * *

I looked down at my GPS.

"According to this I should be getting close."

As if on cue I looked back up and saw a sign that read:

'Welcome to Amity Park

A safe place to live'

"Now all I have to do is find the Fenton residence."

I rode through the small town. This was a starling compared to an eagle. I passed by a few people but otherwise the town seemed empty and... sad? I wonder what went on here.

As soon as I saw it, it was like a light switch had turned on. You couldn't miss it if you blind. There was a sign above the house reading 'Fenton Works'. I parked my bike and went to knock on the door.

It was a red brick house with what looked like a UFO on top. His adopted parents must have been scientists of some sort. I raised my hand to knock but before my hand connected with the door someone, a male, spoke behind me.

"You won't get an answer."

I turned around and saw an African-American male with blue eyes and black glasses. He was wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt, green cargo pants and a red beret on his head.

"I'm looking for Danny."

A look of sadness flashed across his face before he replied.

"You don't know do you."

"Know what?"

"The Fenton's died a month ago and 3 days later Danny disappeared."

He looked down at the ground as if he were hiding something before he walked up to me and looked into my eyes.

"I'm Tucker. I was Danny's best friend."

"Well what happened? I need to find Danny!"

In my head I was saying 'Please don't let it be I came all the way here for a dead-end.' I was broken inside.

"His parents and sister were killed by…"

He seemed to trail off not finishing who had killed them so I cut in.

"They aren't or weren't his real parents. His real name is Danny Grayson and my name is Dick Grayson. I'm his older brother and I need to find him."

Something crossed Tuckers face, shock? happiness? hope? His eyes grew wide and began to water. Then his expression changed to that of anger.

"How do I know you're not lying to me just so you can get to Danny!"

"Hey! Whoa there! Here maybe this will help."

I pulled out my half of our necklace hoping Danny showed his to Tucker since they were good friends. That is if he still wore it.

Once Tucker got a good look at my necklace he grabbed my hand and pulled out a key to unlock the front door.

"I'm sorry. I just haven't been myself since Danny left. Come though, ill take you to him."

He led me into the house which looked like someone could have been living there if there wasn't so much dust. We walked into the kitchen and down into the basement. When I got down there I was amazed to say the least. It was a lab with glowing green 'stuff' everywhere but the test tubes it seems. What really caught my attention though was the large yellow and black octagon shaped mass on the wall.

"What is that?"

"This. Is the Fenton Ghost Portal."

Tucker walked over to a panel on the wall and typed in a password. When the panel slid back into the wall the so-called portal opened to reveal a swirling green vortex.

"Wait you said Ghost… You don't mean…"

Tucker just nodded and walked over to what looked like a cross between a car and a space ship.

"This is the Specter Speeder. Hop in."

Tucker replied with a smile walking over to the white and green vehicle.

I walked over and climbed in. As soon as I did Tucker powered it up and drove into the portal.

* * *

I'm sorry its short i'm still working on length. It looks longer in my notebook. Ill try to have chapter 2 out next week by Sunday. If not it will be up by Monday. (and it's longer!)

Thanks for reading!

~Fluffy


	3. Chapter 2

Hello again everyone! Once again i feel so touched and loved by everyone who has reviewed and followed my story. Oh and I'm looking for some fan art for this story. It would be great to have an official cover for this wonderful story other than my beautiful horse, Snickers.

Enjoy the story!

I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 2

As soon as we enter, swirls of green and purple cloud my vision. Everywhere I look there was floating rocks and purple doors.

"Welcome to the Ghost Zone."

Tucker's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"This is where all the Ghosts live. Each of those doors is another lair." Tucker replied, as he pushed some more buttons and we drove on.

"Ok, first off I had no idea ghosts existed! Second, what does this have to do with Danny!?"

Tucker looked over at me and replied with a small grin.

"That is for Danny to share, not me."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. I pulled out a picture that had been burned. All you could see was my smiling face, but if you looked hard enough and long enough at my shoulder, you'd faintly see some fingers connecting to a hand wrapped around my neck and that's how I knew my childhood wasn't all a dream. A lot of thoughts flew around my head. Who would hide here? Is he dead? None of this can be real. Tuckers messing with me… This is a joke. But there was still a part of me that argued maybe this was real. Once again I was pulled from my thoughts when I saw a great clock tower floating not too far away and getting closer.

As we neared the tower Tucker parked the Specter Speeder and got out. He walked up to the door and knocked.

"This is Clockwork's tower. Danny should be here."

And, as if it were magic, (probably is) the door creaked open and we walked in. There was a man- or should I say ghost- floating in the middle of the great room. His skin was a light blue, he had red eyes full of wisdom and age. In his chest was a clock cloaked all in purple holding a scepter. As seconds passed I watched as he changed into an image of a small child; then an old man and back into a middle-aged man.

"Hello Tucker great to see you again. Shall I get Daniel for you?"

"That would be great." Tucker replied with a smirk.

"I'm sure he will be happy to see you Richard."

With that, Clockwork flew off. I stood there probably with my mouth hanging open.

"H-how does he know me!?"

Tucker laughed before replying with:

"One, Clockwork is the ghost of time, he knows everyone and all. Danny's your younger brother. He tells everything to Clockwork."

I looked back up to see Clockwork come back into the room. My brother's behind him. Right now my heart was fluttering like crazy, my emotions running high.

Danny's head was hung low, his raven black hair was covering his eyes. He was wearing a dark grey short-sleeved shirt over a long sleeve red shirt with black finger-less gloves and black jeans with red converse. Hanging around his neck was the twin to my necklace. Once he lifted his head, my bright blue eyes met his. He stood there shocked for a second.

"Clockwork! You didn't tell me my own brother was here!"

He ran over to me and pulled me into a bear hug that could rival Starfire's. I hugged him back and noticed the slight shaking of his body and the salty hot tears dripping on my shirt.

"Clockwork, if this is one of your mind games again, I will kill you. Again." Danny sobbed out.

"No Daniel. This is real. It was time for you two to meet."

Danny looked up into my face.

"Dick. I thought you were gone. I-" I cut him off.

"Danny, I made a promise to you long ago, It's my job to protect you."

Right now nothing else mattered. My team could be losing to the HIVE, the world could be turning inside out but all that matters to me right now is my little brother.

"Daniel, Richard, I believe you have some… secrets to share."

I stepped back from Danny and nodded my head to Clockwork.

"I'll go first. Danny, a lot has changed since we parted ways. To start, I became Robin, Batman's partner and leader of the Teen Titans."

Danny looked surprised before nodding his head as well and began to tell his story.

"Well, just over a year ago my parents built a ghost portal to 'here'. When they went to turn it on, it didn't work, so I decided that I would go inside and take a look. I tripped and pushed the 'on' button. I was electrocuted and my molecules were changed turning me into a 'halfa' or half ghost."

When Danny stopped talking there was a bright light starting at his waist and going in opposite directions. When the light went away, Danny had snow-white hair and glowing neon green eyes. He was wearing a black HAZMAT suit with a white belt, gloves, boots, collar, and white going up each side. He also had a floor length white cape and a D-P symbol on his chest. He had a white glow surrounding him which felt like I was being wrapped and the softest blanket but still held that feel of death and power.

My eyes were wide and I was speechless. My mouth opened and closed a few times.

"Wow. Umm… So that's why you are hiding here. Well I came to get you and take you 'home' with me."

A small smile crossed his face and he changed back.

"As much as I so _very _love you Clockwork, I think it's time I get known again alongside my brother."

Clockwork smiled and replied with:

"Daniel, I have loved your company but I believe this is the right decision."

"I'll have to introduce you to the team! Let's get going I kinda left without telling them."

Danny nodded before saying his goodbyes to Clockwork. We got back into the Specter Speeder and drove home. Once the portal was in sight, I looked over to Danny who had a nervous look on his face.

"Danny. Is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh yah, everything's fine. I'm just not sure if I can handle seeing my old house. It's been awhile and all the memories…"

"Hey. You'll be ok. I'm with you now."

Danny seemed to calm down. Once we went back through the portal Tucker parked the speeder and went over to close the portal. When he slid the panel back into wall, I noticed it flashed red before turning green and sliding into the wall closing the giant doors to the alternate dimension. I didn't remember it doing that before, but maybe that was only for closing the great doors. We walked up the stairs, through the dusty house and out the front door. Tucker said good-bye and good luck before he walked away.

"Well let's hop on and we'll soon be on our way to Titans Tower." I said to my brother.

Danny and I got on my bike and sped off. You could see how happy Danny was to be with me.

* * *

Once we got to Wally's I knocked on the door and waited no more than a second and everyone's favorite speedster was standing there grinning from ear to ear.

"Wally. This is Danny. Danny this is Wally."

Danny smiled and nodded his head.

"Wow. You two look so alike! How are you going to hide your identity?"

"Well I'll just have to tell them."

We didn't stay long. Just long enough to eat, change clothes, and get my r-cycle.

"You ready to meet my team?"

"Was I ready to become a hero? No. But it has to happen. Let's do this."

I drove to one of the passage ways to get on to the island. Once we parked in the garage, the door to the tower opened and my team came running in. Time for them to meet my brother…

* * *

If you have any questions or if there are any problems please pm me so I can fix them and until next time!

~Fluffy


	4. Chapter 3

Hello all my wonderful readers! Just as I promised I give you a chapter and on time too! I have to say I worked my but off to get this out on time. Well enjoy and Allons-y!

I know someone asked the question 'Well, if Robin wants to keep his identity a secret…' But really I'm just going to say Raven probably knows, Starfire is an alien. There is no way she would know who he is, and Cyborg and Beast Boy? Well, maybe, I'll make a short chapter or one-shot if you want to see how it would play out…

* * *

Danny's POV

I was scared. What if they didn't like me? I was never seen for my good deeds at home. Home… Is that here now? Come to think of it, I never hinted at having a brother until an exchange student had called me Dick instead of Danny.

"Danny, meet my team. That's Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven." My brother pulled me from my thoughts.

Dick pointed to each one as he said their names. The beautiful orange skin, red-head, Starfire, stepped forward.

"Friend Robin. Why does Danny look just like you? I thought all humans were different?"

As I looked over the team, confusion crossed my face, besides his costume, Dick was the only 'normal' looking one on the team.

"Guys, Danny is my younger brother. He will be staying with me; us, and join the team."

Starfire's bright green eyes got big before I was encased in a breath-taking bear hug, literally. If I wasn't half ghost I would sure enough be a full ghost by now.

"Oh you're so cute! What's your favorite color? Do you have any powers? Robin doesn't, If so what kind? And will you be my friend?"

Man she talks fast. I looked over to Dick for help.

"Umm black, I'm half ghost, have a lot of powers and sure?" Did I really just give myself away like that? Well, I guess if I'm going to get known I have to start somewhere.

Starfire squealed and hugged me again. Our little patch of fun and fuzzy was cut short when an alarm went off and red lights flashed. I instinctively reached my hands up to cover my sensitive ears. I watched as everyone else ran back inside the door. They came out when they came to greet me. I felt Dick grab my arm and pull me through the door as well. The alarm soon stopped and I was able to focus as we ran into what looked to be the main room. It had a large T.V. screen and a circular couch.

"I'm sorry Danny I forgot to warn you the alarm would be loud."

"Loud. That was almost painful!" I immediately looked down. I felt bad for yelling at my brother and I could tell Dick was sorry too.

Cyborg called us up to the T.V. screen. On it was a blue grid of the city with a red blinking dot that must be an attacking villain.

"Looks like it's just Doctor Light, think Danny could handle it… as a first battle?"

I was going to reply when Beast Boy spoke up; realization crossed his face like a light bulb had turned on.

"Hey, didn't you say you were a ghost?"

I looked down "Half ghost, but yes."

"Dude! That is so cool! Can I see!"

I looked up totally confused. No one ever liked my ghost half, and here was a person who was begging to see it. Looking at his big bright smile and drooped ears, I sighed before transforming into Phantom. I opened my glowing green eyes to see Beast Boy on his knees and hands folded as if he were praying.

"That… was. Amazing! I didn't know you were Danny Phantom. Like THE Danny Phantom!"

"Umm Thanks? No one's ever begged me to transform before, and yes, I am Danny Phantom."

"Hey guys. Doctor Light is still out there, " said Raven.

I looked up at Raven and I was hit with memories of Sam. Black hair, purple eyes, pale skin; it was as if Raven and her were twins. Come to think of it, I wonder what happened to Sam.

"Danny, are you ready to give the hero inside you a go?" My bright traffic light that I call a brother walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled and nodded. I held out my hand for Dick to take. I turned intangible and flew out of the tower with my brother. Dick told me how to get to where we were going and showed me other places when he could. Like the city hall, a gaming store, and everyone's favorite pizza place. As we got closer to the bank, I could see a tall skinny man with black hair not only on his head and wearing a black suit with a light bulb on the front.

"I see what you guys mean by me being able to handle it. I bet he'd be afraid of the box ghost!"

I set my family member down and flew a little closer to Doctor Light.

"I'm pretty sure none of that belongs to you, so give it back to the tellers and I'll be on my way; besides your cutting into my family time!"

Doctor Light looked up at me from his 'Terrifying Light Show'.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before."

"Name's Phantom. I'm with Robin and you're going back to jail."

I lit up my hand with bright green ectoplasm and shot it at him. The master of light easily dodged out of the way. My blast hit the side of the bank and once it disappeared, I could have sworn the side of the building looked different, lighter maybe? Putting it aside, I looked back at Doctor Light as he was building up a blast and shot it back at me. I flew up and out of the way then came back at him and sent my fist into his side making him lose his balance and fall over. As he was getting back up I shot an ectoblast at him again and sent him flying back, landing in front of Robin who had been watching.

"Nice job brother. I'm going to give him to the police and we can head back to the tower."

* * *

Once we got back to the tower the rest of the team greeted us in the main room.

"Dude! I was watching you and you can kick butt!" Beast Boy squeaked out.

"I must agree that was most enjoyable!" Starfire picked me up and spun me around.

I had never got this sort of attention for what I did; maybe I had a chance here. But there was still that thought of why didn't Dick and I meet sooner? Why we were even separated in the first place!? I transformed back to my human half.

"So how is it that you're half dead? I mean you feel alive but there's that nagging feeling that you're supposed to be dead."

I looked up at Raven and smiled "I technically am dead, but I'm what is called a halfa; half ghost, half human, it was an invention gone wrong, sorta."

"Interesting... by the way, what was that that I felt from you earlier? You were happy then you looked at me and your emotions went crazy."

"Well… umm, you remind me of someone I know. I don't really know what happened to her though. I cut off all ties to the human world when I went into hiding and even went so far as to tell Clockwork to not show me what path my friends took."

Raven nodded before she turned and walked off to read. Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting over the T.V. remote and Starfire was cooking? Dick walked up next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Tomorrow we will get everything ready to make you an official member of the team. Tonight you can sleep in my room since none of the others are ready."

* * *

*Unknown POV* (read authors note at bottom for more information on a contest.)

I sat down at a table in a dark lit book store. On the table was a half melted light brown candle that smelled of dry leaves and some wilted flowers that could have used some light and water. The place had black walls with paintings of red roses and black ravens lined up leading to a medium-sized brown stage slightly worn from use. Lining the stage were long pieces of purple velvet tied back revealing the stage and the people sitting on it. At the other end of the room were bookshelves with old dusty, black leather-splined books that looked to be centuries old.

I ordered some herbal tea and thought about what my next step would be. As soon as my tea had come and was placed gingerly on the table, I picked up the warm beverage and breathed in the soothing scent. I carefully took a sip so as not to burn my mouth and took in the taste, a blueberry dragon fruit with a hint of mint. I had heard about the growing ghost problems in jump city that no one wanted to admit about and had kept a close eye on Amity Park as well, since that's where the ghost had first appeared. Ever since Phantom disappeared, things had changed. Yes, the growing ghost problem had fallen greatly but the town wasn't the same. The people had fallen into a state of sadness, people of high rank now walked with their heads down as if the ground were the most interesting thing in the world. I had run away from my parents and was searching for a way to get back to what I lost. Everything had fallen apart.

I looked up with dead eyes at the clock on the wall, it was still only 10 in the morning, and it made me think if they ever changed the batteries but then noticed the slight movement of the second-hand. I stayed for a bit and listened to people read poems of their lives, some were joyful, some were sad, and some filled with rage and anger.

I watched as one person went up, clothed in a black leather jacket and skinny jeans, his poem read of how he lost his family and got rejected by his adopted parents because he was gay. When he finished I thought I saw a tear fall down his face, more threatening to flow with just one more word. Another; a woman with curry red hair and soft blue eyes- walked up and sat on the old half broken stool. I remembered her walking by me on her way up, she smelled of sweet lavender that had been freshly harvested. Her paper looked like it came from the 1700's, she read off about how she had found love, lost it, and found it again. I felt bad for all the people here who had read about their hardships, but none of these small poems even came close to matching what I had or am going through.

* * *

*Contest: The first person to PM me the answer of who's POV I put it in at the end of this chapter, I will let them pick one of those fun little filler episodes from the TT universe. You know that episode you think would have been better if Danny had been there? Yah that, but with my own twist.*

I'm still looking for some fan art for all you artistic people out there, I'd do it myself but i just dont have the time. Until next time!

~Fluffy


	5. Chapter 4

Hello everybody! Wow I didn't think I'd get this chapter out on time. About the contest from last chapter, everyone got it right, I was talking about Sam. The first one who replied back was Hikari-Urufu-no-Yami. So here's the next chapter!

I love you all for reading!

Allons-y!

* * *

Chapter 4

A dark figure sat on a stone chair, elbow resting on the armrest and chin in hand. Her face was smooth and sharp with black eyes and thin lips. Her long radioactive green hair fell down past her shoulders and faded as it got closer to the floor. Where her legs would be was a black fog like substance, forming what could only be described as tentacles.

A small light brown creature with big floppy ears and large lifeless brown eyes wearing only an old torn shirt, walked into the room. "Master Vanish, did you see-"

"Yes, I did. Move to stage 3." The now named 'Vanish' responded, cutting him off.

After the creature had left the room, a larger more well-built monster had walked in. "Lady Vanish, you have a visitor; an old friend."

"Send them in." Lady Vanish sat up straighter, wondering who it could be.

In walked a ghost wearing a white shirt and pants with a black belt, boots and gloves. A floor length white cape with red on the inside fell down over his shoulders. His skin was tinted blue, he had red eyes and black hair styled up making the shape of spiked horns.

"My dear Penny, It's been a long time!"

"V-Vlad!? You came for me? But I thought?"

*Flashback*

A young girl, about 10 years old, with messy shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes sat alone on a swing at the playground. She wore sad look on her face.

A little ways away a boy, about 12 years old, with black hair and midnight blue eyes was passing the park when he saw her. Feeling bad for her he walked up and sat on the old blue plastic swing next to her. It was a simple park, shiny metal slide, bright colorful big toy with multiple stairs and rope ladders going to the top. It even had a merry-go-round, worn from use; it was the most loved toy there.

Breaking the silence the dark-haired boy spoke up. "Hi I'm Vlad! Are you ok? You're sitting all by yourself."

She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I'm Penny. I-I'm just sad is all. Nothing's wrong."

"Oh really, you don't seem alright." Vlad replied back.

The little girl Penny looked over to Vlad again, love in her eyes. "Well, my parents got into a big fight last night, and daddy left and hasn't come back. I'm really worried because mommy is telling me we have to move. I don't want to move, I like it here."

Vlad looked at Penny as a few tears threatened to flow. He got up and walked over to the sad girl and pulled her off the swing and into a hug. "Don't worry, I'll be here for you."

Vlad and Penny became fast friends and met at the park every day. Turned out Penny didn't have to move and also convinced her mom to send her to the same school as Vlad. It wasn't until 4 years later that things went downhill…

"Come on Vlad! It will be fun!" Penny said over the phone to Vlad.

"I don't Penny… What if we get caught? Both out lives will be ruined, we'll go to jail!"

"But we won't be caught. Come on you big baby!" Penny huffed out a breath. "You know what… I'll see you tonight at 8. Pick me up at my house." With that, Penny hung up and went to get ready.

Sure enough, at about 8 O'clock, Vlad knocked on Penny's door. Penny came out and the two dark-haired teens got in Vlad's car.

"I knew you'd come, couldn't resist the thrill could you." Penny said.

"No, that's not it. I was worried about you getting hurt." Vlad looked over at Penny.

At about midnight, Vlad had left his car in a parking lot 3 blocks down and he and Penny were sneaking into an old chemical warehouse that looked to be abandoned. The fog was rolling in thick and surprisingly dark.

Dressed in black which showed off her curves, Penny slid through the night silently and picked the lock to one of the few windows.

Penny was the first one in -with a little of Vlad's help to lift her up- and then he pulled himself up and in. The inside was dark but what they could see was that they were standing on one the many overhead metal walkways.

"Wow, just look at this place! Let's get exploring!" Penny stared walking along the metal overhead. She turned on her flashlight and shined it in front of her. Up ahead was an outline of a door.

"Vlad, look at this, come help me get it open!"

"Are you sure Penny?" Vlad walked up to the door and shined his light over it. Prettty simple, black and silver with a thick metal handle and silver bolts all the way around.

Vlad and Penny both grabbed on to the handle and pulled, with a groan and a creak, it slowly swung open. The inside seemed to have a slight green glow. Penny shined her light inside, it didn't make much of a difference because of the thick darkness inside.

"I don't like this Penny. We should get out of here." Vlad stepped back from the darkness that threatened to eat him.

"Oh come on Vlad!" Penny looked over at Vlad's scared face. "Fine I'll go without you, stay here."

Vlad watched Penny walk through the door, the darkness swallowing her whole.

Penny walked closer to the green glow. She kept a calm face, but on the inside was scared to death. The shadows around her seemed to move as if they were living; pushing her forward and further in the dark room.

The brave young teen came to a stop; hanging on to the railing she looked over the edge into a glowing green liquid. She made a face at the bubbling chemical.

"I wonder why this is here." Penny said to herself.

She looked around to see if there was anything left behind, indicating someone had been here. Not seeing anything other than darkness and shadows, she leaned on the rail again, but as she put her weight on it that old black metal, it gave away and fell down into the green liquid below. Penny was lucky and caught herself on a different section on the rail.

The blue-eyed girl stood back shocked, heart racing. She stood there for what felt like hours but was really only a minute. Once her breathing had somewhat gone back to normal, she started to back away but it felt like something or someone was holding her in place; she couldn't get away. The invisible force then started to push her closer to the edge of the walkway.

Penny tried to scream but when she opened her mouth only silent screams were heard. The poor girl kicked her legs and tried to grab on to anything. She looked down into the toxic waste one last time before she was pushed over the edge.

Vlad still waiting at the door heard a scream. Gone was the scared-y-cat Vlad as he ran into the dark room. He looked over the edge where Penny had fallen and saw her go in. He saw a look of horror and sadness on her face.

"NO! Penny!" Vlad yelled into the green chemical. He fell to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest and started crying. Finally what felt like an eternity later, a figure broke the surface of the toxic waste and began to float up.

Vlad looked up with a tear streaked face and saw Penny. Only it wasn't Penny anymore. He watched as her hair slowly faded from black to white then a glowing green. Her legs faded into what looked to be a black spectral tail, like a ghost would have. When she opened her eyes, Vlad noticed they were black and cold.

*End Flashback*

"My dear Penny, from that day on I dedicated my life to science and worked so hard get you back." Vlad said walking up to Lady Vanish,

"Oh Vlad, I knew I could trust you, I've kept an eye on you and young Daniel as well; I'm sure you know what has gone on." Lady Vanish got up and walked over to Vlad.

"That is why I'm here, I need your help."

* * *

Alright next chapter should be out by next Sunday!

Also I"m putting a poll on my profile on pairings... Please check it out.


	6. Chapter 5

Hello my lovely readers, I'm so sorry about last week, a lot of stuff has gone down. My neighbors horse, who I had learned to ride on and was very close to was put down and I was really sad. I had so much home work for school and cross-country practice got in the way and then during my last race I got injured and Let's get on with the story! This chapter is longer to make up for last week (though not by much).

* * *

Chapter 5

Danny's POV

"I've totally got this!" Beast Boy yelled.

Cyborg, Beast Boy and I were playing video games and so far I had won 5 out of 7 of our games, Cyborg had won 2 and that left Beast Boy with not a single win. Thanks to Sam teaching me some hints, I was able to keep my head above water.

"Danny." I turned and saw my brother. "Come train with me. Show me what you got!"

I jumped up off the couch, anytime I could get with my brother I took. Transitioning into a public hero was not as easy as I originally thought, but I'm catching on. I ran after my traffic light brother and tagged him as I ran by.

"Last one there has to clean the kitchen!" I yelled running down the hall.

I looked back to see a smile on his face before he ran after me. I grabbed the wall as I turned a sharp corner and sprinted off. When I looked back again though my brother was missing, I slowed a little until I felt something or someone bump my shoulder. I looked over and saw Dick pulling ahead of me. As one last attempt I jumped and tackled him as we reached the door that had just slid open. We crashed to the ground laughing.

"Alright, let's see what you got. No powers this round, just hand to hand."

I nodded my head as we got up and stood in position.

I ran at Dick making it seem like I was going to deliver a punch to his side but at the last moment when he went to grab my fist I let him and used it to help swing myself around and swipe him off his feet. Dick got up and turned to me smiling before he got back into a pose and motioned for me to come again.

I ran straight at him this time aiming for his middle but never connected. Instead he jumped over me doing a flip in the air and landed behind me then lightly kicked me in the back pushing me over.

We went on practicing for what must have been hours before Dick finally noticed me slowing down and called quits. "You're pretty good, who taught you?"

"My adopted mom, she was a ninth degree black belt, and of course the ghost hunting and fighting I did." I replied back.

"That's cool, well let's go see what the others are doing, it is the 4th of July and we all watch the fireworks together." Dick said walking toward the door.

Later that evening we were in the main room celebrating Independence Day waiting for the fireworks to start. I have never seen them like this, in Titans Tower with a great view and no attacking ghosts or crazy parents. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven were sitting on the couch.

"This will be great, my first year with no attacking ghosts." I said leaning my arms on the back of the couch.

"Here we go, 10 more seconds!" Beast Boy jumped up and down on the comfy couch.

I watched as the countdown to the fireworks got closer to zero. Right as the clock reached zero though the screen changed and the image of a man with short, bright-red hair and black rimmed glasses with a rounded face.

"Hello my duckies, sorry for the interruption but I'm here to teach you the proper way to live!" He spoke with a heavy British accent.

"Ahh! Mad Mod, how dare he ruin our day." Starfire said floating up and closer to the screen.

"Well we're going to take him down. Titans go!" With the cue from Robin we all took off to catch Mad Mod, who I'm guessing they have fought before or Starfire would have had a different reaction to him.

I noticed first off it was like the whole city was under his mind control; innocent people all over were staring into space. The good thing though was we were able to track Mad Mod into the subway underground. We jumped on the train and caught up to him at the controls.

"Enough Mad Mod you will put the city back the way it was before." Robin stepped forward.

"I don't think so!" Mad Mod said before he pushed a button and a glass wall slid down between us, but before it fully closed, Robin dove under. We all pressed out hands against the glass.

"Times up Mad Mod." Robin grabbed his cane and tried to yank it away.

"Actually it's quite the opposite." Mad Mod responded before he pushed the top of his cane and sparks danced on my brother. I screamed and pounded my hands on the ghost proof glass. When the sparks died down we were all shocked, the bottoms of Robin's shoes were turning to stone.

"What did you do!" I screamed.

"Oh don't worry my duckies; slowly Ol' Robbie here will be turned to stone!" Mad Mod replied with a laugh, He then pulled a lever and the two parts of the train pulled apart and went down separate paths.

"Everyone hang on to me!" I yelled at the last-minute as I saw a dead-end in front of us. I turned intangible and the crash went through us.

"We must get friend Robin back." Starfire said softly.

"Umm, Mad Mod hasn't only got Robin; he's got the whole city!" Beast Boy said pointing to shops and restaurants.

I looked around and almost everyplace had a new sign over the old one and a British flag in the window. We were pulled from our thoughts when we heard marching and saw soldiers, toy British soldiers the size of 4 of me put together.

"Don't look at the hypno screens!" Cyborg yelled. I instantly turned my head and when I looked over everyone else I noticed Beast Boy had looked and was drooling while staring into space.

The Soldiers took aim with their rifles and started firing at us. We All jumped out-of-the-way, re-grouping further down the street.

"OK guys we need a plan, here's what we do; we go out there and fight back! Take back out city, show them we don't fall so easily." Cyborg stood up proudly and smiled.

"What, no way, here's what we should do-" Beast Boy started to say but was cut off by Starfire.

"I say we rescue Robin, and then take down Mad Mod." The red-head girl softly said.

"I say we sneak in and take them out one by one." Raven pitched in.

"What; no way!" I heard Beast Boy start but I dozed off.

I really didn't care as long as we got out city back to normal and I had my brother by my side. I listened to them argue and fight over who's plan to use. Finally Starfire's plan was voted for and we left our make shift hiding place in an alleyway.

"Now where would Robin be?" Starfire looked at every building. "There!" We looked up and saw him sitting in s chair, cuffed to the arms and the stone up to his knees.

Before any of us could stop her, Starfire was flying up to the top. She went to try to hug Robin but went right through him; it was simply a picture to pull us out. The holographic picture of him disappeared, thinking fast I focused my energy and teleported up to her. One of the powers Clockwork helped me with when I stayed with him; took me forever to learn it well enough.

"Come on, we need to get back to the others, this was just a trap." I said as I grabbed her hand and started to fly away. I looked back and saw the place we were just standing burst into flames. Time for plan B. We set foot in front of the others and turned to look at the screen that had appeared. Mad Mod was on the screen, smiling his evil smile.

"Oh to slow my duckies, Ol' Robbie's right here!" He said turning the camera so we could see; the stone was almost up to his waist. "Try this one for size."

About 20 more soldiers marched out and took aim at us. We all dodged the shots in our own way, me going intangible.

"Who agrees with attacking them straight on?" I heard Cyborg yell over the noise as he jumped into battle.

Cyborg charged one soldier knocking him over and went to punch another but hurt himself in the process; didn't he know what kind of metal these soldiers are made of? A really strong metal I didn't remember the name of. Starfire was shooting star bolts until one grabbed her and started to crush her. I flew over, a black and white blur, and sliced through the arms with an ecto sword I made; another useful trick I learned.

"Thank you Danny." Starfire said before we turned to see tanks driving out and taking aim.

Beast Boy turned into a rhino and smashed into one. Another tank shot at us and broke through the wall behind us. Taking the opportunity, we ran out to find another place to hide and change plans.

"Well I guess that leaves my plan." Raven said.

"What about my plan, it would totally work." Beast Boy argued.

"Ok, here's what we do, we need to sneak up to Mad Mod and take him down." Raven talked right over Beast Boy.

Once we knew what we were doing, we all snuck out of our hiding place and went from alleyway to alleyway hiding as best we could. We were doing ok until Beast boy tripped and knocked over a sign. About 10 soldiers came after us and we ran/flew away. The only save place left was city hall, so we camped in there.

"Well, we tried everything, without Robin we are nothing." Cyborg said.

"Hey guys, you still have me. I think I know what we did wrong, we all had great plans but none of us truly worked together to put them all into 1." I spoke up taking charge of the team. If we were going to win this we needed a plan. Luckily I had one that just might work.

After I told them my plan we raced out to see Mad Mod on a float being held by balloons and more soldiers in front.

"OK let's go." I gave the all clear to go.

Starfire shot star bolts at the balloons dropping the float and Cyborg started shooting soldiers with his sonic cannon.

"What do we have here, back for more?" Mad Mod said.

We all jumped into battle, Beast Boy ramming soldiers and Cyborg or Raven crushing them. Starfire would line them up 3 in a row and I would turn intangible and fly through them grabbing as many wires as I could and rip them out. While flying I snuck a peek at Robin; the stone was now up to his chest.

I looked at Beast Boy and nodded for our plan to be set in motion. I turned invisible and watched as Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg then started falling and let the soldiers win, grabbing their arms to hold them.

"Hahaha, you guys just don't get it do you, you can't win, wait where's the black and white one?" Mad Mod said then looked around worried.

"We have not failed yet, Danny now!" Starfire said.

With her say I flew at Mad Mod from behind and pushed him off the float, his cane flying from his hands. I jumped up and caught it. "Times up Mad Mod, it ends now." I said as I pushed the top then snapped the cane in two, the city returning to normal and the soldiers going limp dropping my team. I turned and saw Robin sand up and walk over to me.

"You guys did well, mostly you Danny." Robin said putting his arm around me. "We better make sure Mad Mod stays in jail this time."

We grabbed the crazy Brit and handed his to the police before going back to the tower to rest and finally watch the long-awaited firework show.

* * *

Once again thanks for all the reviews I absolutely love getting them and they make me so very happy. And I'm sure that most of you saw(if not go look) I finally got a cover for this story! Thanks so much. And once again I feel horrible for not updating last Sunday.

~Fluffy


	7. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I'm sorry for the last chapter, I just wanted to get something out because I had already gone 2 weeks. This chapter WILL be better. Oh and I have a new poll on my profile, go check it out, it has to do with Dani possibly appearing.

Just a warning, if you don't like blood there is a bit in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

Danny's POV

Pain. Darkness. That's all I can remember, think about right now. Confused, yeah so am I; let me back up.

*Earlier, Much earlier*

"Ha! There's another win for me." I said jumping up off the couch. Once again Cyborg, Beast Boy and I were playing video games, only this time Dick joined in.

"You so cheated, I want a re-match." Beast Boy argued. He's just jealous because I managed to beat him so many times.

"Hey, why don't we go get some pizza tonight?" Dick asked. It had been a pretty calm week, only small robberies and villains, not too much activity.

"That sounds great, let's go!" I said jumping up and transforming, because it would look really weird if Danny_ Fenton_ was walking around with the Titans. Actually everything has been good since Dick and I were back together.

We all packed into Cyborg's blue and white car. Made of his blueprints, I learned he and I had been working together on some ghost weapons that I still had the makings for. Since not all of us fit, Beast Boy turned into a green cat and sat on my lap, mostly because no one else wanted to hold him except Starfire and she would have hugged him till his eyes popped out. It was a short drive because there weren't many people out tonight.

Once we were all out of the car we took a seat on one of the green stools and I rested my arms on the cool yellow table. A girl with light brown hair up in a ponytail and green eyes came over and asked for our order.

"Umm, 2 large pizzas, one a full meat lovers and one half vegetarian with the other half a Cowboy, and make sure they don't mix." I ordered while listening to Cyborg and Beast Boy fight over the toppings.

"So how did you know what to get." Raven asked me.

"Ahh, I just do, let's say I've had some experience." I replied back. Raven just nodded and continued to watch them.

Our pizzas soon came and were gone in no time, devoured by everyone. We were about to leave when there was a blast not too far away. With Robin's famous battle cry we jumped into action. It was only cinderblock again; this guy is like the box ghost, always coming back. As soon as we started shooting at him he turned and walked away, disappearing behind a building. We followed and when we turned the corner I almost lost control of my flight, falling about a foot before I got it under control again.

There in front of me was my best friend, black hair blowing in the wind and purple eyes wind in fear. Sam's hands were cuffed behind her back and my arch nemesis, Vlad Plasmius stood behind her holding her back.

"Plasmius, what are you planning." I growled at him.

"Ahh Daniel, it's good to see you too. It sure has been awhile." He replied as if we were best friends.

"Danny, run!" Sam managed to say before Vlad covered her mouth preventing her from speaking again.

"Let her go Vlad!" I shot back laced with enough venom to kill an army.

I was about to charge at Vlad but I felt a warm gloved hand grab my ankle and pull me back to earth.

"Danny, stop, we will figure something out." Dick said looking me in the eyes.

"I can't fight you all at once now, can I?" I watched as Vlad pushed a button on top of a shiny metal cylinder. As soon as he did about 6 explosions went off shaking the city. "So let's see how you can handle 8!"

Screams were heard around the city from random citizens fleeing from the escaped villains.

"I'll handle Vlad; you guys calm the rest of the city." I said to my team.

"No Danny, I'll stay with you, my team can handle 8 villains just fine. Titans you take care of the city. Danny and I will get Vlad, Go!" Dick said grabbing my white gloved hand in his green gloved hand.

The rest of the team ran or flew off leaving Dick, Vlad, Sam, and me. Sam looked beautiful, black hair falling softly over her shoulders, her body having more curved to it and her deep amethyst eyes full of confidence for me. Vlad on the other hand hasn't changed one bit.

"Let's take him down." Dick said as he looked at me. We both charged forward, my brother pulling out his bo-staff and me lighting up my hands with bright green ecto-energy. My long white cape flew behind me as I swung my leg at Vlad, my foot connecting with his shoulder as he tried to move out of the way.

He turned right back around and shot a pink ecto-blast right at me skimming my side. I felt a hot pain right where he had just hit me and looked down to see a slight rip in my HAZMAT suit bleeding green and red ectoplasm and blood. Shoot!

"You like that my dear boy? It's a new trick I learned; I enhanced my blasts to burn through ectoplasm." Vlad smiled evilly.

I put my hand over it and transferred some energy into my side to speed up the healing, but it will still be a nasty bruise for awhile.

Robin ran at Vlad, bo-staff at the ready but he never delivered the hit. Instead shadowy black arms reached out and grabbed him, squeezing tight.

"No, Vlad let him go." I said with a weak voice.

"Danny don't worry about-" Dick was cut off as he was thrown from the shadows grip and hit the wall falling to the ground badly hurt and blood dripping down his face from a cut on his head.

"Dick!" Rage and anger started to over take me. I was torn between racing to his side and beating Vlad to a pulp.

In my moment of distraction, Vlad shot me again with an ectoblast, this time hitting my shoulder. I fell to my knees in pain as I tried to keep my mind clear. I looked up to Vlad who had now walked over to me and bent down to my level. I felt him put something to my side and then electricity danced across my body. I felt myself change back not having any control over it; he must have used the Plasmius Maximus on me. I wouldn't be able to change back for 3 hours.

"Stupid boy, you should have joined me long ago." Vlad said as he kicked me in my stomach… hard. I fell to my side but quickly stood back up.

"I will never join you as long as I'm still here." I said getting into a fighting position. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Robin make it to his hands and knees before he would be hit again by a black shadow.

"You really think you have a chance against me." Vlad shot a regular blast at me sending me back a few feet. He then threw punches and kicks at me non-stop till I fell to the ground badly beat and bleeding. My normal light grey shirt was now a mix of red and green and ripped in many places. The last thing I heard was a woman's voice, telling Vlad to hurry up, before the darkness over took me.

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I came to was the pair of ghost proof cuffs around my wrists and ankles. I was in a small cell about the same size as the specter speeder. I could hear water dripping from somewhere and my clothes were wet from being on the cold concrete floor. Not too long after I had woken up, Vlad walked into the room with a woman at his heels.

"Wow Vlad, I never thought you'd find another woman besides my mom." I managed to wheeze out. The only thing it earned me was another kick to my middle.

"Shut up boy, you will only make it worse for yourself." Vlad said stepping aside so I could see the woman.

She had long green hair and black soul-less eyes. She had on a tight black tank top that flared out and disappeared past her waist. For legs she had smoky black tentacles.

"So this is the so called great and powerful halfa. Thought you'd be stronger in both looks and brains." She said in a dead and silky voice. She came toward me and held my face in her hand; green and black pointed, sharp nails poked my skin.

"I don't believe you know who I am, I go by Vanish, Lady Vanish." Vanish said to me. I tried to move out of her grip but she squeezed my cheeks, her nails piercing my skin. I could feel my blood seep out and drip down my chin.

"Come now Vanish, leave him be for awhile, we will get our fun later." Vlad called and the two left, leaving me alone once again.

* * *

Thanks for reading, reviews and favorites are loved and I'll see you next week!

~Fluffy


	8. Chapter 7

Hello all my wonderful readers! Another chapter out on time! This chapter was going to be shorter than what it is but my lovely friend WolfyRocks informed me today was her birthday! Happy Birthday Midnight and I hope you enjoy this chapter (and the gift I got you on HI).

Anyways... On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 7

Robin's POV

I watched Danny's pained face as Vlad shot another blast at him. My only brother fell to his knees and doubled over holding himself. Green and red flowed freely from multiple wounds on his body. I wanted to scream, get up and race to his side, comfort him.

"You'll never win." I heard a cold, soft voice from somewhere in the shadows.

I looked back up to see Danny in his human form and Vlad standing right above him. I tried so hard not to let the black dancing in the corners of my eyes take me. I had just enough energy to see Vlad pick up the fragile form of Danny and walk away, before I blacked out, into a world of pain and never-ending darkness.

*6 hours later*

When I came to, the first thing I felt were warm-soft sheets surrounding my body. I don't know how I'll explain the situation I'm in now to the rest of my team. I could hear a small beeping to my right, I must be back at the tower in the med bay, and I felt that my mask and shirt were gone. I still smile and laugh at the time when I finally allowed my team to know who I was under the mask.

*Flashback*

"Come on, tell us already!" Beast Boy jumped up and down, excitement on his face and acting like a little boy on Christmas.

"OK, it's time I tell you my past." I sat on the couch wearing Danny's clothes, watching my brother in my place fooling my team, minus Raven.

"Man, I don't see how you can wear this." Danny said taking off the mask and blowing his cover. "I could never do this, though I do love how you used the same style as your old circus costume."

I looked at my team to see Cyborg's, Beast Boy's and Starfire's shocked faces and wide eyes.

"Wait so… You're Danny? Then that means Robin's in your place… meaning…" Beast Boy waved his arms and pointed fingers. Danny and I just laughed and watched them try to wrap their minds around this new information. I stood up and went to stand next to Danny.

"My name is Dick Grayson. Danny and I are the last of the flying Grayson's from Haley's Circus. I'll let you put the rest together." I smiled and put am arm around Danny.

The next day Beast Boy came up to me with big eyes that looked at me as if I was a god.

"Yes…" I was afraid to ask.

"You're Richard Grayson, raised by Batman AKA Bruce Wayne, one of the richest men on earth!" Beast Boy fell over and laid on the floor with eyes staring off into who-knows-where. I simply stepped over him and smiled as I walked away.

The next day Danny and I were going to play a trick on the team. He dressed up in my costume and I put on his clothes. I walked out into the main room and sat down on the couch and picked up some blueprints Danny had lying around. Cyborg was toying with the sound systems and Beast Boy was… well, being Beast Boy.

Danny, dressed as me, walked in not to long after and went to the kitchen to grab a soda from the fridge. As he was walking over to the couch, the can slipped from his hand hitting the floor and luckily not exploding open. Everyone looked up, including Raven, as Danny put a hand to his head as if in pain. He tried to keep a straight face as he played my part but I think that even BB was fooled.

"Robin! Are you ok?" Starfire flew over to Danny. I chose now to stop our fun and walked over to Danny.

"Danny, are you ok?" I asked ignoring Star's shocked face.

"Yah, powers started acting up, I don't know why. Clockwork and I trained so much." He said pulling off the mask and looked at me with a worried face.

*End Flashback*

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the empty room. I slowly sat up and ran a hand through my raven black hair, wincing as I felt a bump just above my right eyebrow at the hairline. Raven walked in soon after.

"How are you feeling? You took a pretty hard hit judging your wounds." She said as she started to heal my wounds more, her hands glowing white.

"I feel ok… Danny's gone and I know he's anything but alright." I looked down at the hands, tightening them into fists.

"You can't worry about that, I know it hurts and we need to focus and think of a way to get him, but first we need to find him… can't charge in and expect to win." Raven looked into my eyes. She was right, if I charged in blind I'd only hurt us both.

Later when we were all in the main room we were discussing plans. My team had told me they found me unconscious in the alley 6 hours ago with a nasty bump on my head and a few other cuts on my face, arms and back.

"Raven, I want you searching for his aura and transformations that occur; Beast Boy, I want you to patrol the city tonight… paying special attention to any place Vlad and Danny could be." I told my team and I started forming a plan in my head.

As I was about to give Cyborg and Starfire their orders, I felt a pain in my head and then heard a scream. I held my head and closed my eyes. As soon as the pain subsided enough, I lifted my head and saw Raven had entered my mind and felt it too.

"You have a great bond with Danny, this helps a lot." Raven said as she looked right into my eyes.

"That was him wasn't it, we need to hurry!"

* * *

After my team, minus Raven, had left to find out as much as they could, the half demon and I were sitting in her room trying to connect to Danny, like he did me. Since something was blocking Raven's senses it was my job to re-create the physic link between us.

"Ok, so I want you to focus and clear your mind. I'm going to transfer my power into you and I want you to find Danny." Raven told me.

I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I thought of Danny and held on to his image, pictured every detail in his face; his raven black hair, those icy blue eyes like mine, his slightly rounded but strong face and his bright smile that could brighten any day. I felt a great amount of power and knew it was Raven. Using her power I created a link to Danny and was shocked at what I saw.

Though his eyes I could see he was in a dark lit cell, the walls were damp and poorly made. The large metal door on the far end opened and in walked Vlad in his ghost form.

"My dear boy, your life is in my hands, if Vanish had her way she'd kill the rest of you in a heartbeat and re-form you herself. I suggest you not play around." He said coldly.

"My adopted mom is gone. Why do you still come after me?" Danny shot back. "And what's stopping you from letting Lady Vanish finish me?"

"Even though Vanish is a good friend of mine, I can't let her kill off my favorite halfa and soon to be apprentice." Vlad said smiling, showing off his sharp fangs. "And… I want to be the one to make you break!"

I had to try hard not to yell or scream both in anger and pain as Vlad pushed a button, electrifying Danny. He was breathing hard and his gaze fell to the floor, which I could see was painted green and red from his blood.

I tried to make the connection stronger so I could communicate with him, but when I went to form words the bond flashed and faded leaving me hanging desperately to the blurring picture. The last thing I saw was a blurred white figure come closer and then a terrible pain before I lost the connection for good.

"That was really good for your first time. I think Danny knew you were there because otherwise you wouldn't have seen the last part. He tried to keep you with him when you started fading. It takes longer and more control, years of practice, to be able to form words and hold a strong connection." Raven said sympathetically.

"I just wish I knew where he was, there wasn't much there to tell. I can only assume that because the walls were wet that they are underground… probably connected to the sewers. I'll send Cyborg and Beast Boy out tomorrow to investigate." I said with a weakness to my voice, trying not to remember the pain I felt. I hated not being able to form words or hold the connection and stay with him. I hated not knowing where he was and what was happening.

I prayed he would be ok, I know he is strong, but under enough pressure even the strongest man can break. It is only an amount of time until he cracks. He told me briefly about his evil future self, Dan, and I told him that as long as I live, I would make sure he never came out.

I walked into his room on my way to my own. The black and green walls were dull and boring without him. When you looked up we'd painted it so you would see the night sky, but now it had no twinkle. The black and white sheets and green pillows on his bed even looked dull and sad. His laptop that sat on a stained wood desk was closed and untouched. Various ghost hunting weapons lay all over the floor, lifeless and collection dust.

I left his room and headed back to my own. I sat on the edge on my bed with my head in my hands. A day without Danny was a day without sun. The pain my brother is feeling matches the pain in me from being parted after only two and a half weeks of being reunited.

* * *

Thanks so much for all the reviews, I do love reading them when I check my mail during lunch. I know lots of people are reading this and a simple review wouldn't hurt. Also I do have a poll on whether or not I should bring Dani in, so go vote!

Until next time!

~Fluffy


End file.
